Unexpected
by cultofwinters
Summary: My First Star Wars story! Set during the battle between Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, AU, OOC warning, plot twist at the end!


**Heyooooo! First Star Wars Fic! Obi Wan vs Anakin/Darth Vader: Right after he turns to the dark side, Master and apprentice have a duel, a novelization of the final battle at the end of "Revenge of the Sith" Cultofwinters style! Bit of an OOC warning, let me know if it's too much, or if it's a nice change of pace. Oh, and this is an AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, they are owned by Disney**

Obi-Wan POV

I looked at my former apprentice with a mix of rage and delimiting sadness, the chosen one had turned to the dark side, I wish that I had been less distant with him, I wish I had been a better teacher, friend, brother. None of that matters now, if it's a fight we must have, so be it, a small tear slid down my cheek as we both turned on our same colored light sabers on each other.

"I will do what I must," I told him firmly

"You will try" Vader replied confidently yet darkly

Normal POV

Both light sabers clashed furiously, Jedi and Sith mirroring each other's movements perfectly

"Let your hate go Anakin!" I tied for the last time

"You don't know what hate is!" Anakin roared

Obi-Wan surprised his former apprentice by turning off his light saber and smacked him in the face with the shaft

Anakin stopped for a second, and wiped a bit of blood from his lips, and smiled deviously

"Is that hate and anger I sense in you Master?"

Obi-wan said nothing in reply as he turned on his blue saber and assumed a fighting stance

Anakin's smirk never disappeared from his face as he and his former Master continued to fight

Obi-Wan POV

This damned heat, it's clouding my thinking, he can sense my emotions, this rage; it feels both so wrong and so damn right at the same time! Snap out of it! Why the hell does it feel so exhilarating!

Normal POV

The young Sith lord kicked his former Master in the leg, then turned off his saber, and pressed it into Obi Wan's chest as hard as he could, the butt end attempting to suffocate him. Anakin forced Obi-Wan down further towards the floor, and then, the older Jedi Master kicked Anakin in the back of the head, catching him off guard once again

This seemed to wipe that smirk from Vader's face as he got up and used both of his feet to kick the Jedi Master in the chest, sending both of them to the ground with a loud thud

Anakin and Obi-Wan recovered rather quickly; Vader ran towards his former Master, but, Obi-Wan sidestepped him, and kicked him hard in the shin, flipping the young Sith Lord onto his back

Obi-Wan used the Force to pull his lightsaber that was tossed out of his grasp earlier and ignited it, and brought it down towards Anakin, who started laughing much to Obi Wan's horror

"This is your last chance Anakin! Rejoin me and what's left of the Jedi order!" The older Jedi Master pleaded and turned off his lightsaber

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan! I cannot do that! Instead, why don't you join me? We can destroy Emperor Sidious and rule the galaxy together!" Darth Vader boldly suggested

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and shook his head before he could retort; Anakin let out a guttural roar of laughter

"You are weak! You were powerless to save Qui-Gon, and now, you're still just as powerless to try and save me!" Darth Vader threw his head back and continued to laugh at his former friend

Finally, Obi-Wan snapped

"Shut up you indignant petulant imbecile!" He roared as he turned on a second lightsaber, this one was red

Anakin was so shocked that he completely forgot where he was and what he was doing for a moment

"Qui-Gon ordered me to fashion this in case I ever needed it, not a soul knew about it, not even Master Yoda, do you see the small spike in the middle here? That has been in my skin for the last sixteen years, and every time I let my anger flare up, that spike gets bigger, and I remember everything all over again."

"The color suits you well Master Obi-Wan," Darth Vader remarked honestly

A tear slid down the once great Jedi Master's face

"Obi-Wan is no longer my name; it is now Darth Ruzo."

Anakin's face faltered for a moment

"But, I thought you just told me that."

The former Jedi Master cut him off.

"I made a blood oath with the old Masters of the Jedi order that if I should ever turn on this lightsaber, then I would no longer be fit to serve the Order. When I fashioned this red lightsaber, I almost died in that damned cave, the spirits saved me for some reason, now I must pay the debt to both" The new Sith Lord pulled his hood over his head, and Anakin did the same

"Padme will not be pleased Master, neither will Lord Sidious" Vader reasoned

Darth Ruzo nodded in response

"We will deal with Sidious when the time is right my apprentice, for now, we must tend to your wife, as you know she is quite pregnant."

"Yes, My Master"

The two Sith Lords walked wordlessly back onto the ship Obi-Wan, now Darth Ruzo had come in. And after delivering the twins, Luke, and Leila, Master and Apprentice began plotting a way to kill Lord Sidious and eventually rebuild the Jedi Order…..

 **Heyoooooo! I hope Y'all enjoyed my first ever Star Wars Story! Please review! Let me know if you want more, also feel free to PM me if y'all have question's! On a different note, Chapter 9 of my main story (Enter the Missing Father) will most likely be published over thanksgiving, so stay tuned, I've got a lot more in store for y'all in the near(ish) future!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


End file.
